


Happy

by Walker_August



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: August Walker x reader based on the prompt:"Could you write a little Drabble about you coming from home from work tired to see August in the kitchen cooking for you and gives you a margarita (or your favorite drink) and after eating that meal he runs u a bath and ends the night in soft sex?"





	Happy

The day had beenlong, busy and tiring. The grey skies out the window didn’t helpeither, your mood darkening as the clouds did. It’s not that youdon’t like your job, but sometimes you’d just rather be anywhereelse. Mostly, you’d just rather be with August. The little spark of hope that he might be home this week is what keeps you going.

When 5:30pm finally rolls around you breath out a sigh of relief that at the very least you can put your feet up when you get home, before remembering that you have a pile of laundry to do, and possibly no food or alcohol in the house - you’d have to check - meaning you’d have to go back out to buy something later. Great.

When you do get home, nearly an hour later thanks to traffic, the first thing you notice is how clean the place looks. You definitely hadn’t left it like that. Then there’s the smell of something delicious in the kitchen. Suddenly it’s like a spark runs through you and you’re throwing down your bags and running to the kitchen. And you’re right, there is something delicious in there. It’s him, your boyfriend who somehow gets more handsome every time you see him. He’s smiling at you, warmth radiating from him. You all but run in to his arms and could cry when he bundles you up against him and kisses your forehead.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been happier to see you.I missed you” you say, voice muffled against his chest. He lets you go but you stay close, resting your hands on his shoulders and looking up at him. He leans down, pressing his lips to yours in a gentle, sweet kiss.

“I missed you too. How was your day? You look tired” he comments after you break apart.

“It wasn’t the best day, until now. Work was non-stop, I’ve hardly eaten, my body aches and I thought I was going to bed alone again tonight” you don’t want to let go of him, not yet. He was exactly what you needed to come home to, and here he is. You cling to him for a moment more, his hands running soothingly up and down your back.

“I can and will help with all of those things. Dinner’s almost ready, I’m going to run a nice bath for you after. And, uh, if you let go of me I can pour you a drink too”

“That all sounds so so good. But I don’t wanna let go” you pout and snuggle in to him more, smiling when you hear him chuckle at you. You give it a few seconds before you do let him go and he gives you another quick kiss before moving around you to pour you your favourite drink as promised. You love how he knows all the best ways to make you happy.

Drink in hand, you feel your smile spread as you watch him work in the kitchen. Watching August cook always amazed you; that he can that that handsome, and that intelligent and also that good at cooking seems entirely unfair. That he’s your boyfriend is still almost unbelievable to you.

“You’re staring” he says amused, spying you watching him as he seasons the dish.

“Mmhhm. Can you blame me?” you smile and move over to him, placing quick kiss on his cheek before he turns his head to the side so that your lips meet again. He laughs, happy to have you happy even if it’s achieved by watching him work.

When he tells you dinner’s ready and asks you to sit at the table you’re on your second drink and feeling happier than you have for days. The food is marvellous, as expected, and you make him vow to teach you to cook like that one day. He tells you to leave the dishes after, and you sit together and chat for a long while, just enjoying his company again. He disappears to he bathroom occasionally, filling up the tub like he’d promised and eventually takes your hand and leads you to the bathroom.

“Oh August, how beautiful” you gasp, seeing the candles set up around the bath, the relaxing scent of lavender from the bath bomb currently fizzing away turning the water a series of gorgeous colours. You could almost cry at the gesture, at the work he’s put in just to making your day better even after just getting home from his own stressful job.

“Do you want to be alone or shall I join you?” He asks, helping you to remove your clothes and step in to the warm water. Instead of responding you turn to him and pull his t shirt up, him raising his arms to help you get it off. It’s a clear sign that he shouldn’t go anywhere. You let him hold you and wash you in the bath, occasionally pressing his lips to your shoulder or the back of your neck. It’s blissful beyond belief, all your stress melting away with his touch. Pure heaven.

Finally, after soaking for a bit too long you leave the tub and as you dry down and part dry your hair, he blows out the candles - the only light now shining in from the living room through the door. In the darkness he finds you and kisses you, soft and strong at the same time, taking your breath away. You let yourself lean against him, hands on his chest as he kisses you. “Bed?” he suggests, breathy and you can only nod your yes as he picks you up.

As he takes you to bed, carrying you bridal style to the room, you feel any last shred of your bad day disappear. The only focus for you now is him, his touch, his warmth, the beautiful aura he radiates. He’s always the thing you need. “You make me so happy” you whisper, between kisses, looking in to those blue eyes.

Setting you down on the bed, holding your hands in his he replies with absolute love, “You’re my world, making you happy is all I want to do”


End file.
